


UnHappy

by lilydreaming



Category: I Dream (TV)
Genre: F/M, I dream - Freeform, One Shot, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydreaming/pseuds/lilydreaming
Summary: I dream  what ifAmy conduce uno stile di vita monotono e soprattutto non appagante per le sue reali capacità. L'inaspettato incontro con Felix le farà riaprire gli occhi su ciò che ne  facendo della sua vita.Dalla serie tv I dream
Relationships: Amy/Felix





	UnHappy

Amy si coprì il viso con una sciarpa, l’aria gelida penetrava nelle sue ossa, piccole folate di vento ostacolavano il suo cammino. L’inverno non accennava ad andarsene, le strade erano buie, illuminate solo da qualche lampione sparso. La donna entrò in un piccolo locale, era questa la sua vita, una semplice cameriera in un pub pieno di ubriaconi e tipi poco raccomandabili che tentavano di palparle il sedere. Era la vita che si era scelta, o meglio quella che era stata scelta per lei, ma dopotutto non poteva lamentarsi, a casa aveva qualcuno, qualcuno che amava, almeno è quello che aveva pensato fino ad adesso.  
La bruna stava servendo il ventesimo cliente della serale, ormai aveva perso il conto, non li guardava neanche.  
“Grazie” Rispose una voce, la donna ebbe un piccolo sussulto, quella voce era cosi familiare. Di scatto si voltò dando le spalle al cliente, fingendo di armeggiare con qualche bicchiere.  
“Amy?” Domandò quella voce, quella voce cosi calda e soave, che riportava la giovane a dei dolci ricordi.  
Strinse i denti, voltandosi lentamente. “Si? Rispose fingendo di non averlo riconosciuto, poteva essere plausibile, dopotutto erano passati anni dal loro ultimo incontro.  
L’uomo scoppiò in una risata. “Sono io Felix, non ti ricordi di me?”Certo che lo aveva riconosciuto, come poteva dimenticarlo? “ Quando tempo è passato? 10- 12 anni? Sei ancora più bella di quanto io ricordarsi.  
Il solito Felix, sempre senza peli sulla lingua, la sua costante immancabile sincerità.  
“Hey.” Disse imbarazzata Amy. Dopo tutti questi anni, aveva ancora la capacità di mettere il suo mondo sotto sopra.  
“Che cosa ci fai qui?”  
“Non lo so, mi sono ritrovata all’improvviso qui a pulire dei bicchieri. Andiamo Felix, ricordavo che tu fossi più intelligente di cosi.”  
“a-ah, sei sempre la solita sarcastica, intendo perché lavori qui? Pensavo avessi sfondato nel mondo della musica.”.  
“Beh l’unica cosa che ho sfondato è la porta di questo locale.”  
Sul volto del giovane apparve un’espressione di delusione. Era il suo più grande fan, e non perdeva mai occasione per dimostrarle quanto apprezzasse la sua musica.  
Amy si strinse sulle spalle. “è andata cosi, si vede che non era destino.” In realtà aveva smesso di credere nei suoi sogni da molto tempo. Comporre musica e scrivere canzoni erano sempre state le sue grandi passioni, ma con il passare degli anni aveva abbandonato i suoi testi rammaricandosi ogni giorno.  
È davvero incredibile incontrarsi dopo cosi tanto tempo” Esordì Felix, mentre i due passeggiavano per la città con un’imminente alba a far loro da contorno.  
“Già, non mi hai ancora detto che cosa ci fai da queste parti.” Gli domandò Amy, guardandosi ardentemente i lacci delle sue scarpe. C’era qualcosa in lei che gli impediva di guardarlo negli occhi. Felix aveva sempre avuto un effetto ipnotizzante su di lei, e sapeva che se avesse incrociato il suo sguardo anche solo per un secondo sarebbe stata vittima di quegli occhi azzurri. Ora non poteva permetterselo aveva qualcun altro, ed era per tutta la vita.  
“Sono qui per lavoro, la settimana prossima inizierò un nuovo lavoro alla radio locale.” Dichiarò il bruno con un sorriso.  
“Alla radio? Oh mio Dio Felix! Sono cosi felice per te! Esultò Amy raggiante.  
“Frena frena, si tratta solo di presentare un programma radiofonico notturno, non è nulla di eccezionale.” Amy corrucciò la fronte, da quando Felix era cosi modesto?  
“Che cosa c’è che non va?” Le chiese il ragazzo.  
“Nulla, solo che non avrei pensato di associare te alla parola “modestia”.” Disse ridendo la bella bruna.  
Felix finse di offendersi. “Hey sono cambiato sai? Non sono più un ragazzino arrogante e sconsiderato.”.  
I due scoppiarono a ridere simultaneamente guardandosi negli occhi per la prima volta da quella notte. Amy si morse un labbro, aveva già mandato tutto a rotoli.  
“Amy?” Cominciò Felix. La bruna chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, prendendo poi un lungo respiro. L’aveva incontrato da poche ore, e già aveva quell’effetto su di lei. “Possiamo rivederci?”  
La ragazza sbiancò, non sapeva cosa dire o fare.”Come amici.”Aggiunse Felix notando il disagio della ragazza.  
“Come amici..” Ripeté come un automa Amy.  
“Sì, non voglio che questo sia stato solo un incontro casuale.”  
Amy annuì in fondo non c’era nulla di male nel vedere un vecchio amico.  
Nei giorni seguenti i due iniziarono a frequentarsi molto spesso, ridendo e scherzano come i vecchi tempi. Ad Amy sembrò di essere tornata la ragazzina di un tempo, quella ostinata e come diceva lei con molte cose con cui parlare. Quando era in compagnia di Felix, dimenticava tutto, di Eric e della sua ormai monotona vita. Un vecchio quaderno blu era stato ripescato dal fondo di un cassetto, nascosto da una pila di soffici pullover, era il suo vecchio quaderno in cui scriveva le sue canzoni. Scorreva le pagine ormai ingiallite, leggendo le parole che tempo addietro aveva scritto, molte di queste erano rimaste solo parole, mentre leggeva varie melodie, le ronzavano in testa, e poi arrivò a quella pagina, la stessa in cui tempo fa avevano scritto Can i trust you? La canzone con cui aveva iniziato a fidarsi di Felix. Rise ripensando a quanto fosse stata sgradevole con il ragazzo in quei giorni, e di come invece era stato gentile lui, Felix lo era sempre stato.

“Felix dove hai intenzione di portarmi?” Domandò Amy, mentre era trascinata per un braccio dal bruno.  
“Ams zitta e seguimi!” Amy sussultò. Era da tanto che nessuna la chiamava cosi, solo Felix era solito usare questo nomignolo, specialmente quando erano insieme. Il modo in cui la trascinava chissà dove, con una forte presa, quasi come se volesse assicurarsi che non scappasse via. Si fermarono poco dopo, vicino alla porta di un locale ancora in allestimento. Vide Felix rovistare nelle tasche della sua giacca, tirando poi fuori delle chiavi, con le quali aprì la porta ancora ricoperta dai giornali.  
“Che cos’è questo posto? E perché mi hai portato qui?”Interrogo la giovane, guardandosi intorno confusa.  
“Cos’è questo interrogatorio? Un amico non può far una sorpresa ad un’amica?” Disse togliendosi la giacca, ponendola su una sedia.  
“Certo. ma non capisco perché tu mi abbia portata qui.”  
Il bruno sospirò prima di appoggiare le sue mani sulle spalle di Amy, girandola verso un pianoforte.  
“E questo che cosa vorrebbe significare?” Chiese la ragazza confusa.  
“Voglio che lo suoni, che domande.” Rispose semplicemente il ragazzo come se fosse la cosa più naturale al mondo.  
“Felix non suono da anni, potrei aver dimenticato come si fa.” Da anni le sue mani non toccavano i tasti di un pianoforte, come i suoi sogni erano solo un lontano ricordo.  
“Non dire sciocchezze, non ci si dimentica come si suona.”  
“Fel..”  
“Per favore?” Le chiese con gli occhi da cucciolo bastonato. “Per me?” Amy lo guardò, non poteva di certo dire di no a quegli occhi azzurri che la fissavano intensamente, non poteva, o meglio non era capace, non lo era mai stata. Come da copione da quando lo conosceva, si arrese.  
“Ok ok, ma non ti assicuro niente.”  
La bruna iniziò cosi a suonare, poggiando delicatamente le sue dita su quei tasti bianchi e neri che da qualche tempo non sfiorava, quanto le era mancato suonare, e l’aveva capito solo ora. Felix la ascoltava attentamente, come se fosse stata l’ultima persona sulla faccia della terra, l’ultima voce da poter ascoltare. Si avvicinò a lei, sedendosi accanto, vicino, fin troppo vicino. Amy sentì il suo fiato sul collo questo era troppo. Bruscamente s’interruppe.  
“Visto non era un granché!”  
“Un granché? Amy eri straordinaria come sempre.”  
“Oh Felix non prendermi in giro, ero calante, ho mancato più di una nota, e sono sicura di aver..” Il bruno la interruppe mettendole un dito sulle labbra.  
“Eri perfetta, stop.”  
Amy deglutì, se prima era vicino ora lo era di ancora di più. Passò delicatamente una mano sui suoi capelli castani,sfiorandole dolcemente la guancia, per poi baciarla dolcemente sulle labbra. La ragazza rispose al bacio, succube dell’incredibile potere che aveva su di se. I baci diventarono presto più ardenti e lussuriosi, Felix la voleva lo sentiva, le sue labbra si spostarono verso il suo collo, una schiera di baci la fece rabbrividire. Amy chiese gli occhi in estasi, lo voleva, o meglio era il suo corpo traditore a volerlo. Di scatto lo allontanò, non poteva fare questo.  
“Felix non posso.” Disse con voce flebile la bruna. Non poteva fare questo, anche se in fondo lo voleva.  
“Amy io ti voglio, e so che anche tu mi vuoi.”  
“Fel io..”  
“Credi che io non mi sia accorto dell’anello che porti al dito? Amy non sono stupido, ma questo non mi impedisce di baciarti e di desiderarti ardentemente.  
“Non posso..”  
“Non puoi o non vuoi? Perché a me sembra che tu non voglia essere felice!” Urlò il ragazzo visibilmente seccato. Era evidente, lei non era felice.  
“Che ne sai se non lo sono già! Dio mio Felix credi davvero che io abbia bisogno di te per esserlo?” Replicò Amy con lo stesso tono.  
“Lo vedo che non lo sei! Hai rinunciato a tutto e per cosa? Per un finto matrimonio alla casa della prateria! Questa non sei tu! Non è la Amy che conosco.”  
“Forse quella Amy non esiste più! Forse è solo cresciuta e ha smesso di credere a qualcosa di irrealizzabile!”  
Felix imperterrito a gridargli contro “Si che c’è ancora! Lo vedo in questo momento! Mi stai combattendo come eri solita fare a ogni nostra discussione, ricordi? Dicevi che avevi un sacco di argomento di cui discutere che ti rendevano interessante. Era questo che mi aveva fatto innamorare di te.. la tua forza il tuo continuo opporsi.” Aggiunse dolcemente.  
Amy deglutì non sapendo cosa dire, per la prima volta era senza parole. Non sapeva come replicare davanti a quelle parole che l’avevano messa davanti alla dura verità. Il suo orgoglio però si mise in atto, e la sua mente elaborò in fretta una risposta.” Mi sono solo stancata di dover discutere sempre.” Rispose velenosa, per poi incamminarsi verso la porta.  
“Ora scappi pure? Bene Amy! Ora sei diventata anche una vigliacca!” Scosse la testa, deluso da quel comportamento.  
“Vai a farti fottere Felix! E non farti rivedere più!” Gli urlò la bruna, per poi uscire come una furia da quel luogo.  
Una volta fuori corse con tutta la forza che aveva. Voleva andare più lontano possibile, dimenticare cosa era successo, cancellare gli ultimi mesi dalla sua vita. Eliminare quell’idiota in modo definitivo dalla sua vita perché sì, era un’idiota: per averla fatta sentire cosi, per averle detto in faccia quello che il suo inconscio da qualche tempo cercava di sostenere. Si appoggiò a un muro esausto, ed era un’idiota per averle provocato cosi tanti brividi. C’era voluto tutto il suo autocontrollo per non cedergli. Questa parentesi era ormai chiusa .  
Era passato un mese dall’ultima volta che aveva visto Felix, non rispose più alle sue chiamate e ai suoi messaggi, Amy avrebbe potuto bloccarlo se avesse voluto, ma facendolo avrebbe mostrato sentimenti verso di lui, odio e amore, l’opposto dello stesso sentimento. Invece lo ignorò l’indifferenza era l’unica soluzione. Con il senno di poi la bruna iniziò a pensare che il ragazzo avesse ragione. Amy aveva un lavoro che non era alla sua altezza, che non la appagava, questo inconsciamente l’avevo capito già da qualche tempo. Così presa da un’improvvisa ventata di autostima, lasciò il suo lavoro, era da tanto che voleva farlo. Tornata a casa quello che fece fu quella di riprendere la scrittura, accovacciata sul divano, cominciò nuovamente a scrivere canzoni su quel vecchio quaderno blu. Le parole viaggiavano nella sua mente, era cosi assorta che non si accorse del rientro a casa di Eric, suo marito.  
“Hey tesoro, come mai a casa?” Domandò un uomo dai capelli castani.  
“Ho lasciato il lavoro.” Rispose Amy.  
Sul volto di Eric apparve un’espressione meravigliata.”Perché? Pensavo ti piacesse il tuo lavoro.”  
“Si, perché amavo lavorare in un bar pieno di ubriaconi e di possibili molestatori, o che dire dei commenti sessisti che ricevevo? Wow davvero un lavoro dei miei sogni.” Rispose sarcastica Amy.  
“Ok, so che non era perfetto ma.. sai una cosa? L’importante è che tu sia felice tesoro.”  
“Sprizzo gioia dai tutti i pori.”  
“Come mai tutto questo sarcasmo?” Guardò confuso sua moglie, a tratto gli sembrò di vedere una persona completamente diversa al suo fianco.  
“Beh? Ero semplicemente stanca di fare quella vita, ora voglio dedicarmi a ciò che mi piace veramente.”  
“Cioè?”  
“Scrivere canzoni.”  
“Tu scrivi canzoni?” Domandò l’uomo per poi beccare un veloce bacio sulle labbra della bruna.  
Nulla non aveva sentito nulla. Da quanto tempo non aveva nessun brivido“Sì, da quando ero una ragazzina.” Ribatté Amy. Quante altre cose Eric non conoscevano di lei? Quante altre cose gli aveva nascosto.. era bloccata con qualcuno che non sapeva praticamente nulla di lei. Prese un lungo respiro, che diavolo ci faceva qui?

“l’argomento di questa notte è “Rimpianti” inviateci i vostri rimpianti al 718151544 oppure inviate un email al nostro indirizzo .” Annunciò Felix alla radio, erano mesi che conduceva questo programma notturno, non era per niente male, amava quello che faceva, soprattutto era un lavoro che lo divertiva. La canzone stava per terminare, s’infilò le cuffie aspettando che il pulsante davanti a se ridiventasse verde.  
“Eccoci di nuovo in onda! Abbiamo già un’ospite! Ciao raccontaci il tuo più grande rimpianto.”  
“Ciao Felix il mio più grande rimpianto è di non aver capito subito di star sprecando la mia vita, sono stata inconsciamente convinta di essere stata felice per tanto tempo, troppo, ma ora ho capito che devo riprendere in mano la mia vita, e soprattutto i miei sogni cui avevo scioccamente rinunciato.”  
Un sorriso apparve sul voltò del dj, aveva riconosciuto la sua voce.” Molto bene, e adesso che cosa farai?”  
“Dire grazie ad una persona speciale per avermi aiutata ad aprire gli occhi, e soprattutto chiedergli scusa.”Dichiarò Amy. 

.


End file.
